1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glass pane which is furnished, at the edge, with a pushed-on profile strip of U-shaped cross-section or with a surrounding profile frame of a resiliently elastic material. It relates especially to an automobile glass pane furnished with a peripheral, pushed-on frame, which is intended for directly bonding onto the mounting flange of the window opening of an automobile body.
2. Background of the Related Art
Glass panes may be furnished with pushed-on profiles for various purposes. For example, pushed-on profiles may serve as an edge protecting profile for the sensitive edges of the pane, or for purely aesthetic reasons for framing a glass pane. Pushed-on profiles having various cross-sections are finding increased use in the case of automobile panes. Such profiles or profile frames may serve directly for mounting the glass panes in the window frame. When the fixing of the glass panes in the window frame takes place by direct bonding to the window frame, a profile frame is usually fitted to the edge of the glass pane in order to furnish the glass pane with a frame and to cover over the gap between the edge of the glass pane and the window frame.
In the case of pushed-on profiles having a U-shaped mounting portion, it is frequently difficult to obtain a permanent and enduring mounting on the edge of the glass pane. Profile strips or frames of rubber-elastic material are therefore frequently fixed onto the glass pane by placing additional adhesive between. Where metallic pushed-on profiles are used, it is also known to improve the force-transmitting mounting of the clamping profile by furnishing the glass surface with an adhesive facing of a highly elastic polymer, by which the bonding friction is substantially increased.